talesfromnibirufandomcom-20200213-history
Seas The Day
Seas The Day is a Sailing Ship that was once known as the Damned Princess and once captained by the nefarious Captain Mad-Eye Sweet before her premature end. The ship was commandeered by a group of adventurers known as The Keystone Seekers who defeated the Mad-Eye Pirates and (accidentally) killed their flirtatious and deadly captain. History Seas the day is a Omega Transport-Class Sailing Ship that was originally built for the Goldlandian Navy in 1423 3C. At some point the ship was commandeered and heavily modified by one pirate, Mad-Eye Sweet. The Damned Princess After Mad-Eye Sweet took the ship, she waved black sails from it and created a figurehead influenced by the death of her sister, which she herself had caused. She then re-christened the ship under the name "The Damned Princess" in honor of her dead sister. The Damned Princess was a feared pirate ship that pillaged the R'aas Sea for the better part of a decade before it was taken over by The Keystone Seekers in Zai-Tor. Seas The Day The ship was re-christened after being commandeered by The Keystone Seekers as the "Seas The Day". The captain position going to the adventurer Chestibor Thunderfist before eventually being given over to Purple Plum under the alias of Blackfur and registered with the Tinkerer's Guild of Savera. Crew Command Captain Mad-Eye Sweet (Former) (Main Article: Mad-Eye Sweet) The original captain is long forgotten. The most famous captain of the ship was the vile pirate Captain Mad-Eye Sweet, who roamed the seas and gained a large bounty on her head in both lawful and criminal circles. She met her end at the hands of The Keystone Seekers. Captain Chestibor Thunderfist (Former) (Main Article: Chestibor Thunderfist) Chestibor Thunderfist used his charisma and knowledge of sailing to promote himself to Captain of the newly christened Seas the Day. He plans on using his position to eventually promote his first mate to captain full time, when the moment inevitably comes. Captain Purple "Blackfur" Plum (Main Article: Purple Plum (Blackfur)) Purple Plum was one of the members of Mad-Eye Sweet's crew, though not of his own volition. Mad-Eye sunk his ship, stole his belongings, and decided to keep Plum for his naval experience. After a few mistakes on Plum's part, he found himself demoted to ship punching bag. Much of the crew, including Mad-Eye herself, tortured him for his time on the ship, including forcing him to ingest Wild Fruit for the enjoyment of the rest of the crew. Once The Keystone Seekers came onto the scene, Plum was thankful and agreed to help them run the ship. One of Chestibor's first acts as captain was to make Plum his first mate. During this time period, Plum was on the run from the Amalian Merchant's Guild who had put a price on his head, so Maz helped him disguise himself by mixing his fur with coal-dust to give him a faux black coat. He would then go under the pseudonym "Blackfur" whilst traveling to disguise his identity. First Mate Tinder (Main Article: Tinder) Tinder was once a member of the Brotherhoood of Ash in the Calvinic Imperium. After being banished from his clutch in the Southern Holds of the Imperium, he became a hired mercenary and traveled throughout much of eastern Gael. After tiring of the Imperium's colonies in across Eastern Gael and the corruption of the Ver Republic, Tinder abandoned his position in the Brotherhood and traveled to the Goldlands. After setting up a simpler life for himself, he met the crew of the Seas the Day and joined their ranks after forming a meaningful relationship with the ships captain, Blackfur. Other Crew (In Order of Joining) Nina (Main Article: Nina of Escroe) Nina was one of the first pirates to join Mad-Eye Sweet's crew on the Damned Princess. She was also one of the first defectors to live to tell the tale. Given the opportunity to abandon Mad-Eye, she took it without hesitation. Nina then joined the newly christened Seas The Day ran by a group of adventurers known as the Keystone Seekers. She would become close with Myst and Mazoga as they bonded over their travels and adventuring experiences. Rini (Main Article: Rini) Rini joined the Mad-Eye pirates on the promise of a pirate city that she could scam all the gold out of. However as her pockets ran dry and Mad-Eye slowly lost her edge, Rini became dissillusioned with the pirate queen. So, when the opportunity to move on to a brighter life came up, she couldn't refuse the offer. Rini joined The Keystone Seekers as she figured that following adventurers as crazy as them would bound to lead to some massive loot and a future she's been seeking all this time for both her and her family in Crys. Little Man (Main Article: Little Man) Little Man became a member of the Mad-Eye Pirates through a series of unfortunate and seemingly unrelated events that got him kicked out of the Traveling Chef's Guild and into the debt of the dreaded pirate queen Mad-Eye Sweet. He was well-respected on the ship, though he mostly kept to himself and his cooking. So when the old captain was overthrown by a wandering group of adventurers, Little Man really was neither here nor there about it. So long as he could continue cooking, and make some gold off of the new owners of the ship. Yip Yip (Main Article: Yip Yip) A mysterious, yet outgoing and loud, kenku, Yip Yip ended up being one of the "jokers" of the original Mad-Eye Pirates and one of Mad-Eye Sweet's favorite crew members, not the least for his comedic style of self-deprecating humor, and round-about stories. When the time came for a new crew to be formed, he felt confident enough that he could keep his simple life style even simpler with a new, less uptight captain. So he joined The Keystone Seekers in renaming and taking over the Damned Princess to the Seas The Day. Tommis (Main Article: Tommison Greyrag II) A honorable, but sleazy ratfolk, Tommison "Tommis" Greyrag II was brought onto the crew of the Mad-Eye pirates for his exceptional thieving skills and a potential of a huge heist of one of Amalia's most elite. After the heist ultimately failed, Mad-Eye still grew to like the ratfolk and decided to bring him onto her crew, eventually making him the Damned Princess's first mate. When confronted with the reality that Mad-Eye had lost her ship, and was threatened at gunpoint, Tommis reluctantly betrayed her captain to follow the ships new leaders, as Mad-Eye would have ultimately wanted. He eventually found himself enjoying the new company and became a loyal member of the Seas the Day crew. Baask (Main Article: Baask) Baas was an unusual being, even for Lizardfolk. His needs were few and his wants were simple. Kill. Eat. Sleep. In that order. He joined the Seas the Day crew to fulfill that away from a horrible place such as a big city. Awino Coldseeker (Main Article: Awino Coldseeker) Awino was raised on the streets and never took the time to learn how to read or write. After failing the test to join the Shadow Sanctum three times, and a brief stint in the Thieves Guild of Swordstone, she decided to get her life experience a more legitimate way. Awino answered a job poster for joining the crew of a sailing ship, the Seas the Day. She was readily accepted and immediately started to get to know the crew. She hopes to one day prove herself and join the Shadow Sanctum. Ohon M'hunzi (Main Article: Ohon M'hunzi) Ohon was born during the events of the Grand Inquisition and Gabriel's Rebellion. Therefore he grew up in a city that was being rebuilt. What was formerly the city of Renneral became the people's city of Swordstone. Ohon had a humble life in the city and worked on a fishing boat until he eventually joined the city guard. After obtaining the rank of captain, Ohon left the guard for a life of change and adventure aboard a foreign ship. He did this in hope to bring something new and interesting to his relatively bland life. Foam Shore (Main Article: Foam Shore) Curious, clandestine, and cowardly. No three words better describes the mysterious master of transmutation, Foam Shore. Born in central Amalia as a pangolin farmer, Foam Shore survived the Inquisition and went on to become a great wizard who even attended the First Arcane Masters Summit in Swordstone. Foam eventually came into the service of the Amalian Military, meant to help build up a camp and do research there. However, he ended up inadvertently leading to its destruction. He ran away and encountered the seemingly sole survivor of the incident, Zhakir, years later. Between then and now he attempted to redeem himself by creating a powerful magical sword meant to destroy all of his past mistakes. Alik Najjar (Main Article: Alik Najjar) Serious, high-born, and well educated. These are words that best describe the novice crystal mage wizard Alik Najjar. Born and raised in Sol City shortly after the Grand Inquisition of the early 1400s, Alik was taught magic by his mother who hid her knowledge for years to hide from the Inquisition. He graduated from Bloodfeather University and was one of the many students of Hero of Savera, Shandri of Crys. He was hired on the Seas The Day ship as a tutor by recommendation from the hero herself. He has been hard at work teaching both Chestibor and Maz the basics and the more niche techniques of the Crystal Mage. Category:Vehicles Category:Ships Category:Seas the Day